Naruto's New girl
by Nikkita Edwards
Summary: Hinata happens across what she noted was the scariest moment of her life. Naruto begins to live with her after a trip to the hospital. Together they go through various hardships but learned to love one another.
1. Jinchuriki Transformation

Kimiko: So alot of pple really like these two so i decided to rewrite and perhaps add a new chapter.

* * *

Hinata walked happily down a street humming a soft tune. She turned the corner and noticed she was near Naruto's apartment. She walked in his general direction with a blush hoping she may get to see him. She noticed a hazy figure much like fire down the street from her. She panicked and rushed over. Naruto was on all fours and an ominous red chakra was surrounding his body. His attention snapped over to Hinata and he stepped closer with a growl making her step back. A large clump of the chakra went to his backside and began to extend into a tail. Another began to form and Hinata acted fast.

She grabbed hold of Naruto's burning body and transported them to Tsunande's office.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Hinata screamed at the blonde woman. She was taken aback at Hinata's condition.

"What? What is it Hinata?" Tsunande asked knowing this had to be important.

"GET SOME ONE ANY ONE JUST STOP HIM PLEASE THIS THING WHAT EVER IT IS JUST STOP IT!" Hinata said. Tsunande looked over to what Hinata was refering to. Naruto was on all fours with three and a half tails formed. The chakra around him boiled and his eyes were a black slit in a pool of red. She slammed her hands on her desk.

"OI FIND JIRAIYA! NOW!" She called out. Four Anbu members appeared and nodded simletaniously. They disapeared just as fast.

Hinata turned to Naruto. His eyes were turning reder. Another tail began to form. The tails swung around the room melting the things it touched. The Anbu all returned with Jariaya behind them. Naruto's fourth tail had already formed. Tsunade and Hinata held onto the boy to keep him from murdering everyone in the room. Their hands burned intensely as the poisoned chakra rushed over their skin.

"What is it Tsunade?" He asked before noticing the situation and quickly summoning something. Jiraiya summoned a long bodied from which opened and showed the key. Jiraiya's fingertips glowed and he shoved his hand into Naruto's stomach and tightened the seal. Waiting he watched as Naruto slowly returned to normal. He screamed in terrible pain. The memebers in the room covered their ears. He squirmed and shook. He claws and teeth shrinking, His eyes turning blue once more, the chakra disapating, and the tails vanishing.

He fell to a kneeling position he slumped over.

* * *

His blue eyes fluttered open. The owner of these eyes looked around. He saw a pair of white eyes staring at him in desperation.

"Hi-nata-chan?" The man's strained voice called out. Naruto sat up, his blue eyes now fully open. Hinata smiled and hugged him. He hugged her akwardly back not fully understanding what was going on. She tore her self away in embarrassment.

"A-Are you ok now N-Naruto-kun? Your previous condition was very bad." Hinata stuttered out.

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan. I w-" He started when Tsunande and Sakura entered. His attention was all on them as was Hinata's.

"Well seems like Naruto's up and running already!" Tsunande said Sakura nodded in agreement. Naruto smiled at them.

"Looks like I can go home now right? But why am I here? What happened?" He asked. Hinata looked at the two who were looking at each other nervously.

"You idiot! You were training for three days non-stop and passed out in the forest! It's a good thing Hinata found you!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"Hinata-chan, come outside we need a word with you. Naruto-kun please change into these while you wait." Sakura said. Hinata nodded and followed the other women.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, could I ask you to help me out here? Something happened to him to drive him mad back there. We don't want it to happen again, stay with him for a while and keep him calm?" Sakura asked. Hinata's head headed up in an instant leaving her the darkest red she had ever been.

"Make that an official mission from the Hokage." Tsunade said with a mischievous grin. Hinata put her hand on her cheeks as steam blew from her head. She shook her head back and forth over and over again.

Tsunande sighed. "Come on Hinata. If you don't you won't get any closer to him." She said as a last resort. Hinata thought about it in a panic and agreed quickly only able to nod. Sakura smiled and handed her a sheet of paper. She looked at it with a sweat drop.

* * *

**Naruto's Instructions List.**

No more Ramen.

No wondering around.

No pranks.

No women.

No illegal activities

No angering him

No training.

* * *

Hinata gave an angry smile. "Wh-What is this! He-He isn't my pet!." She exclaimed. Sakura laughed openly and tried to explain.

After the explanation, Naruto came out and leaned against the door frame. He was given a tight black shirt that framed his muscles nicely, and a pair of blue jeans. One hand was against the door and the other in his pocket. Hinata was knocked back the the heat her face exploded into. Even Sakura's cheeks tinted a bit.

Hinata stuttered even more than usual standing near Naruto waiting until Naruto was told about the situation. He nodded several times and when he was finished he turned to the daydreaming Hinata and grinned. She blushed at him being pulled from her daze and He grabbed her hand and led her into the cool breeze of the morning.

Sakura waited until they had left the builing then spoke. "AHH KAWAIII!" She said with hearts in her eyes. Tsunande laughed. They both returned to work.

* * *

After awhile of awkward silence, Naruto began to talk to Hinata trying to break her stuttering habit only making it worse. He felt a warmness spread through his body when he saw her sweet, honest smile. His ears tickled at the sound of her girlish laugh.

He blushed pushing these strange thoughts away, he had felt that way once before, it only got his head smashed into the pavement time after time. He smiled thinking some Ramen would clear his mind. He bent over for the key he kept under his mat at the front door. They walked into the shabby apartment and Naruto froze.

All of his furniture, his belongings they were all gone. The room was completely cleaned out. The walls were repainted and the utilities had been replaced. All of his food his clothing and his precious valuables were long gone. He walked to the center of the room in despair.

"What the hell happened in here..." He droned off pressing a call button for the manager. He came down a few minutes later with a very happy look on his face.

"Hello! I didn't think you would be arriving so soo- Hold on, your not my new buyer. What are you still doing here? Your gone! SCRAM! You have been kicked out and your garbage is out front. You complained so often about your power not working and I looked into it. It turns out that all your magical little hand signs and magical shit are the cause, and not to mention how there is always graffiti inside and outside your room almost every week! That's the last straw so your out." He said turning to walk away. He stopped and shivered feeling an ominous aura.

Hinata turned quickly to Naruto pressing several tenketsu points and pressure points to knock him out and stop the chakra from flowing out of his body. He slumped over on her chest. She blushed and set him against a wall.

"Manger-_**san**_" Hinata said sternly, "You have no right to speak to Naruto-kun that way. It is not your authority to scold Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun told me the Third Hokage specifically arranged for this house to kept for Naruto to live in." She said bravely.

"Yes sweety, this room was indeed reserved and paid for by the Third Hokage. But not only is the Third dead, but he no longer pays for the room this runt stays in! He cannot live here for free destroy my property and then have the balls to complain about them! Now if you could please take your boyfriend or pet away from my property, I have clients coming soon." He sneered at her and turned to walk away.

Hinata angrily broke the door of the room off searched the room for anything else Naruto would have wanted and promptly destroyed the room. She threw the door nearby and escaped with Naruto through the window. As she walked off she heard the man scream in horror.

She took Naruto to her new home where she lived alone. Because relatives and friends often visited it was a house with multiple guest bedrooms. Neji had his own apartment with TenTen and Hanabi being still a bit young lived with father and the others in the estate.

Hinata unlocked the door and dragged Naruto in. She set him on the sofa and picked up the phone. She dialed and put it to her head.

"Hello." A voice said. Hinata wasted no time.

"Neji-nii-san? Naruto is with me a-at the moment. C-Could you maybe look him over for me? I was ordered by the Hokage to watch over him." She mumbled into the receiver. Neji grunted and hung up. In a few minutes after making tea, Neji was at her door. Hinata opened it welcoming him. TenTen popped up from behind him.

"YO!" She said and invited herself in. Neji smirked. He followed her in.

When they got in, Naruto was now awakening on the couch. When his eyes were fully opened and his mind functioning he noticed the group standing around him.

"Ehh...hello. What are you all doing in my house?" He asked them. Hinata sweat dropped as Neji eyed him strangely

"This is my house Naruto-kun. You were about to kill the manager of your apartment building where you used to live. I knocked you out and brought you here before anything dangerous happened. Neji-nii-san can Naruto-kun stay with me? I wouldn't mind if he stayed with you but I wouldn't want him to-to i-i-interrupt you two..." Hinata muttered blushing heavily.

Neji and TenTen blushed. "I dont care why are you asking me? You can marry him if you want to." He said still blushing. Hinata blushed again.

"A-Actually in a fe-few months..." she said poking her fingers together and watching Neji. Neji froze.

"Fuck no Hinata-sama!" He said. Hinata laughed softly and Neji rolled his eyes and shoved Naruto down to analyze him with his Byakugan. He updated her on his condition and left with TenTen.

Alone now, Hinata sat akwardly on the couch and turned on her T.V. She looked over and found Naruto asleep. His gorgeous blue eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. Her heart pounded and her lips throbbed at the thought of kissing the sleeping man.

After staring for a while she could take no more crawling over to his peaceful face. She stopped and hovered over his blond covered head. He shifted for a moment and settled back down. She leaned in, her face lighting up. She got closer and closer and in the end could only press her lips against his cheek. He sighed and squirmed a little.

She retreated and left the room. When she returned a moment later she put a blanket of Naruto's muscular body and retreated to her restroom. Inside she stripped and filled the tub.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"His jinchuriki forms are a process aggravated when Naruto is in a life threatening situation, or is emotionally unstable ie: angry. His intake of Ramen has increased tenfold and the preservatives particularly used in Ramen are very bad for him. They are causing him to become lazy and are the most prominent reasoning for his overly childish behavior and constant anger. If this continues, he may reach a full Kyuubi transformation and in turn the hormones could turn that into a gruesome picture."Sakura said cringing at the last part. "So we're just being cautious." She said with a friendly smile._

**Flashback**

**Neji looked at Hinata's worried face and sighed. "He doesn't seem too bad, his cells are dying and reproducing at insane rates i believe that that transformation may be shortening his life span. His tenketsu were also blocked I reopened them before they caused him any harm. Take good care of him Hinata-sama."**

* * *

"I-I-I understand all of that! B-But what on earth c-could staying with me solve? A-And what d-do I do about th-this!." She yelled out referring to how her body got around Naruto.

She soaked for quite a while untill she started feeling dizzy. She got out and dried her self. She wrapped the towel around her and walked to her bedroom for the clothes she forgot. She had even forgotten to collect Naruto's things. She supposed taking him back there or bringing anything back would only upset him. She decided to run to the store while he slept to get him somethings and perhaps restock her-their fridge. she blushed at the thought.

Naruto came to as his eyes fluttered open. He got up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and walked down the hall. Walking with his eyes almost shut he crashed into somthing really soft and took it down with him. After snuggling up the the soft thing he had crashed into, he was fully awake and eyed the round things he was grabbing. He blushed looking up and then back.

They were Hinata's stark naked breasts. "Ah..." He started. Hinata was blushing and her face was contorted strangely. He tried to get off her but she pulled him back.

She looked up at him through her hazy half lidded eyes. "N-Naruto-kun. Pl-please t-take me..." She gasped out. Putting her hands on either side of his face softly. He blinked at her in surprise his face blushing deeply. He scooped her up to her surprise leaving her towel there and he lay her on the bed and began to devour her. Her fingered and sucked on he nipples and kissed at her lips watching and listening to her enjoyment. He caressed her legs and thighs. She felt his tongue trace her stomach muscles.

He snuck lower down on her body and stuck his tongue in her. She arched to him and Naruto licked her dry. Hinata panted sweating heavily on the bed flipped them over getting rid of Naruto's sexy clothes Sakura had given him. As soon as she got his boxers off, she found his member pointed and ready. He blushed with her and they both simply looked at it for a while. Hinata grabbed it with a delicate hand and pumped it innocently.

He cried out inaudibly and thrusted into her hands every so often. She used both hands and gave it a shy lick. He moaned out and she stopped and watched him. He flipped them over kissing at her pure white neck. She blushed moaning softly into his ear. He lined him self up kissing her softly to distract her from the slight pain she felt when he thrusted inside her.

He moved in and out slowly allowing her to catch his rhythm. She pushed her hips back against him and stuttered out his name. He did the same and they came together and fell back on the bed. Hinata got up panting and took Naruto to the shower. She got in after him and they washed each other together.

* * *

Kimiko: lolololol


	2. Are We Dating?

Kimiko: I have returned! Applaud my minions! I added a chapter to this long time oneshot :) enjoy! I own none of these characters

* * *

Naruto and Hinata ate peacefully together at a table inside their new house. Hinata stole several glances at him as he picked at his food. He was quite picky she found out, that being the reason he only ate ramen. He enjoyed her cooking a great deal and agreed to give up eating Ramen every day. As he gave up Ramen more often his libido and attitude changed dramatically. They ended up having sex every two days or so with Hinata initiating the sex more often than one would imagine with her sexy blushed face and wet lips she would ask him to take her just like their first time.

She glanced at him again this time their eyes met. He grinned at her. "Something wrong?" he asked her. She shook her head roughly and continued eating faster trying to hide her blush from him. He watched her in amusement only worsening her situation. They finished their plates and Naruto offered to take care of the dishes. Hinata watched his muscular form handle the dishes from her chair. She tip toed over to him and hugged him from behind. He looked back although he could not see her.

"N-Naruto-kun, we...we have s-s-s-se-sex...quite o-often now don't we?" She asked quietly. Naruto blushed a dark red glad she could not see it. He could feel the heat her face was giving off through his shirt. She grasped his shirt tightly and buried her head into his back.

"Why are you upset about it? Do you want to stop?" he asked finishing up the dishes. He felt her shake her head 'no.' He raised an eyebrow.

"Is...c-could it b-be that...w-w-well are w-we...d-dating?" She asked even quieter. Naruto laughed at her question and she squeezed her eyes closed feeling tears well up in embarrassment.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend Hinata?" he asked turning to her, picking her up and seating her on the counter. She blushed darker and nodded. He grinned his foxy grin. "Good because after living with such an angel for so long I wouldn't want any one else." She buried her face in his neck hiding the deep embarrassment she felt. She smiled into his neck tears flowing down her cheeks. Naruto panicked.

"What is wrong?" he asked feeling her flushed face.

"I-I've just...I'm j-just so happy to-to hear you say it." She sniffled out through her fit of tears. Naruto laughed in relief and kissed the crying girl.

"Stop it now Hinata. It makes your sweet lips salty!" He joked with her. She hugged him tightly. She noticed he was still wearing the clothes he got from the hospital. She washed them quite a few times.

"Na-Naruto-kun! we-we should go buy y-you some new clothes d-don't you think?" Touching his tight shirt tenderly. He looked at his clothes forgetting he had no others since moving in with Hinata. He chuckled at his girlfriend.

"After dessert?" He said grinning kissing her again tenderly. Her arms wrapped around him and he picked her up and they disappeared into their bedroom.

* * *

The two strolled through the towns shopping district in peaceful silence. Hinata held onto Naruto's arm in complete content. Naruto browsed though the clothes picking out a few pairs of pants, some new shoes, a few shirts, shorts, and other articles of clothing he may need. He found his usual shinobi outfit in a discount store and bought it happily. While with Hinata his clothes could remain normal but otherwise his orange uniform was the only thing for him.

Naruto's hair had grown a little longer and he was starting to look a lot the Fourth Hokage, the man rumored to be her lover's father. After finishing up their shopping, Naruto suggested they walk through town before getting groceries. They walked through the forest and through town, Naruto greeted everyone who passed by and they all responded with kind words and greetings. Hinata couldn't help but beam at the man she knew he could become. She recalled seeing him at the Academy swinging alone and crying openly.

_Within the crowd of students she could hear how the adults and other kids spoke bad about him. She snuck over hiding away most of her body._

_"A-Are you ok?" She asked quietly. "Eh!" He jumped and tried feebly to hide his unmanly tears._

_"I'm fine! It's ok...Soon" he paused to sniffle. "Soon, I'll Konoha's number one ninja! Then everything will be better for sure!" He said grinning. She gazed at him in admiration._

Years later a reborn man stood at her side holding her hand as their village's number one ninja. Lost in her love thoughts of the man beside her, she hadn't noticed they had run into Rock Lee and TenTen. Neji was not with them at the moment.

TenTen noticed their close contact and grinned perversely. "Oi, oi, Neji's constant worrying brought him bad luck. You two ended up together anyway." A nerve struck on Naruto's head.

"Whaaat? And just what does that mean?" He shouted. TenTen grinned wider.

"It means Neji is going to kill you when he learns that your doing his cousin!" She said in a sing song voice. Hinata began to panic. Naruto rolled his eyes at TenTen's games.

"TenTen-chan please help convince Neji-nii-san not to harm Naruto!" She begged TenTen blushed at the cute girl's plead. "Oh fine."

Behind them Lee lit up in front of a sunset that descended from nowhere. "Ah what passionate youth I have yet to uncover! How hot the will of fire burns with in the young lovers of our previous Konoha 11! Ah Time you devil move so quick!" He said tears streaming from his eyes. He ran off in some odd direction and TenTen sweat dropped. She quickly said goodbye and did her best to follow after him.

Several other team mates and friends stopped them to congratulate Hinata on finally catching the hard-headed blond. Usually the blonde would get a knock on the head and a warning to take care of his adorable girlfriend. He laughed it all off.

Hinata laughed along. They finally bought the groceries they would be needing at returned to their home. It was getting late and neither partner was very hungry, Naruto threw himself on the couch as Hinata put everything they had bought away. She returned to him and he pulled the long haired girl into his lap. She blushed and curled up close to his chest.

"You know Hinata, I get this thought every once in a while you know? I think, that I'm glad I had the Kyuubi put in me, I'm glad I got kicked out of that rank apartment. Everything that has happened led to me meeting you, getting to know you, and growing to love you. I guess I owe this fox a word of thanks." He said grinning. She blushed, pecked him on the lips and smiled.

"Me too Naruto-kun." She said. He grinned. Hey look Hinata! you didn't stutter!" He cheered her improvement and she giggled cheering along with him. He threw her on top of her shoulders still holding her hand tight. "Hooray for Hinata!" He cried. She laughed louder and laughed until tears welled in her eyes.

He brought her down and lay her on the couch sitting next to her and swooping in for a long deep kiss. There kiss was cut short however when there was a knock at the door. As Hinata answered the door Neji burst in with killing intent.

"Your sleeping with Hinata-sama? Have you no sense? She is the heir to the Hyuuga clan! The elders will never accept this, I won't accept this!" He declared. Naruto sighed disappointed that he didn't see this coming. TenTen had failed and was probably the reason he was here. She ran up moments later completely out of breath.

"Neji! You can't interfere with their relationship!" She shouted tugging on his arm. He spun to glare at her. "And why not?" He spat back.

"Because you'd be doing the exact thing you were trying to avoid when you secretly moved out with me, except to Hinata." She said quietly. Neji froze and looked back at her then at Hinata. He stormed back towards the door. "You'd better be careful how you operate Hinata-sama, if uncle finds out about either if us, we may both be exiled from the clan and village." He left abruptly, TenTen said her goodbyes and hurried after them.

"Well, there you have it! Tenten and Neji-san's blessings" Naruto said with a chuckle. He shut and locked the door again and returned to Hinata who was on the couch. They restarted they're kiss from before.

"I love you Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered to him.

"Me too Hinata, I love you too." He replied kissing her head as they watched TV in peaceful silence.


End file.
